Conundrum
by Ochibi-chann
Summary: AU – Tsuna was just grateful that Teddy Lupin was his friend. He didn't want to be on the receiving end of those conniving smiles. Paradox-verse.


**OooOoOooO**

**Important Note**: This is a glimpse of the Paradox AU from my other fic if I ever decide to make it into a multi-chaptered story. It depends if you want it to be or just go for one-shots that can be made into the sequel of that story. You have to read that fic first to at least understand this, since most of it is confusing if not read. But it can also be still confusing, since, it is just a glimpse of what happened after the 'Fated Day'.  
**Warning**: Teddy is channeling a Fuji here.

* * *

Tsuna had been 'Dame-Tsuna' for as long as he could remember.

He didn't know if it started even back at his kindergarten days or when he finally reached elementary school. All he recalled was the sneers, the jeers, and mostly the bullying. No one had helped him and had given him a chance. So he just lowered his head and hoped that he would be able to keep his money for lunch away from his upperclassmen. It was a miserable life, he knew, but he couldn't do anything about it unless he stood up for himself. And that was still a long-time in coming.

The only one who had never called him by that despondent nickname was Sasagawa Kyoko. He had admired her since she was everything that he wasn't–popular, smart, and had many friends. And it also helped that she had been the only one nice to him, however limited their interaction was. But even then, he knew that one person who didn't look at him lowly wasn't always enough against the majority of those judgmental eyes.

He could still remember almost begging his mother not to enter him in middle school anymore. But Sawada Nana had just smiled and told him that 'Tsu-kun' should only do his best. He wanted to tell her badly but it would only hurt her. How could he do his best when everybody had readily labelled him from the start? That he was practically miserable in school and preferred the isolation of his room and videogames than the mocking and bullying.

But he didn't want to disappoint the remaining person who still cared for him. So Tsuna just gave a smile that didn't reach his eyes and decided to just bear with it.

As expected, the moment he entered the school premises on his first day at middle school, most students were already taunting him about why he had even bothered. They didn't know that he asked that question to himself countless of times.

When homeroom began, Tsuna just lowered his head and eyed the empty seats beside him with resignation. Just at first day of school, none of his classmates wanted his 'no-good' aura to infect them and even Kyoko had been pulled away from his position. He was about to lament over this sad fact when someone plopped down unceremoniously on the seat next to his that Tsuna jumped in surprise. He looked at the boy in wide-eyed shock, wondering if it was just another person who wanted to ridicule him too. The chatters around the room quieted and Tsuna could already feel the burning stares of his classmates.

And yet, the boy just turned to him. Spiky black hair crowned his head, a handsome and boyish face, a lackadaisical smile on his lips, and his eyes were closed and crinkled happily. When Tsuna gaped at him, the smile just widened as the boy shifted to turn to him.

"Theodore Lupin," The boy simply introduced with a gentle incline of his head. "But I prefer Teddy,"

Tsuna just gawked, his eyes looking as if they would pop out anytime soon. He recognized that this was a new student, one who hadn't known of 'Dame-Tsuna' back in the elementary school days. His shoulders hunched the slightest bit when he _knew_ that this person would avoid him too the moment he learned just how useless Tsuna was.

He flinched when he heard an amused chuckle come from the boy.

"Ara?" Teddy raised an eyebrow. "Don't you have a name?" He prodded Tsuna good-naturedly, his eyes still closed that Tsuna began to wonder if it was customary.

"M-Me?" He squeaked in return as his cheeks reddened as the eyebrow rose higher. "S-Sawada Tsunayoshi, but I p-prefer Tsuna." He followed the other boy's example.

The smile dimmed a little in thought.

"Sawada?" Teddy pondered aloud. "Where have I heard of that?" The boy murmured to himself quietly and Tsuna waited for the sneer that would follow when the other realized he was talking to a no-good classmate. But then, the other boy just shrugged as his smile brightened. "Ah, doesn't matter."

"O-Oh," Tsuna mumbled for the lack of anything to say.

"We'll be _friends_, right, Tsuna-kun?" Teddy asked in what seemed like a nonchalant manner but Tsuna knew that there was something suddenly sinister about the smile. It felt _wrong_ and he gulped as that smile merely widened, promising something dreadful in his future if he chose not to agree.

Eyes round as saucers and absolutely frightened, he did nothing but stare.

Teddy perked up as he tilted his head.

"That's great, isn't it?" The boy cheerfully commented, that his eyes had yet to open just added to the ominous aura he had around him.

Tsuna wondered if his school days had suddenly gotten worse.

Despite being intimidated into being his friend, Tsuna surprisingly found that Teddy took their friendship seriously. The boy would eat lunch with him on that spot behind the school gym, under the cool shade of a large tree–it was peaceful there and relaxing and Tsuna found that he enjoyed the location. Teddy wasn't usually one for words, preferring the tranquillity, unless Tsuna tentatively talked to him or when the boy wanted Tsuna's opinion about something. It felt very refreshing to have someone he could call a friend and Tsuna behaved as much as he could so that the boy wouldn't be angered into leaving him.

Teddy also rarely opened his eyes, an intense shade of amber, but when he did, it meant that his friend took a situation very seriously. He only got a glimpse of it when some third years had tried to accost Tsuna for his lunch money. He shivered as he recalled seeing that conniving smile that promised painful things in life directed at the upperclassmen. Teddy just casually asked the seniors on what they thought of kitchen knives before they were running with their tails between their legs.

It wasn't until a week after that that the brunette discovered that most students in Namimori Middle School were _afraid_ of Teddy Lupin.

All the boy had to do was smile at some student and ask something nonchalantly about simple things (and managing to make it sound like it were the most horrible thing in the world) before they were scrambling away in fear. Teddy acted oblivious and even questioned Tsuna why everybody was running away from him. But it didn't help that Teddy took some obvious sadistic pleasure in their schoolmate's reactions. Tsuna had encountered that ominous aura that his friend wore like second skin on his first day in school and he totally understood the others.

But what really cemented that fear was when Hibari Kyoya confronted the dark haired boy. Tsuna could have sworn that his friend's black hair had gained a dark tint of gold, almost unnoticeable if they weren't under direct sunlight. But Teddy just smiled at the Head of the Disciplinary Committee and commented about how Hibari's tonfas were perfect for breaking bones. The Prefect hadn't shown any signs of listening but Tsuna could still vividly remember when the fight had ended in a draw. Both of them acquiring some bruises and scratches but they were evenly matched. He also recalled trembling in fear as he stared into Hibari's bloodthirsty eyes that were alight in excitement as they gazed at Teddy.

"Ara," Teddy had smiled at the end of the match. "That was fun,"

Tsuna didn't think so. But Hibari just hid his tonfas without a word and walked away without a backwards glance. He glanced at the smiling Teddy as his friend's eyes opened the slightest bit which were staring at Hibari's retreating form, making them look like mischievous slits that made him shiver.

Since then, Hibari would always demand a match from Teddy. His friend would always try to talk his way out of it only for the Head Prefect to attack him. Teddy always managed to escape somehow before it escalated into something more bloody and Tsuna found himself the unfortunate companion who had to accompany the dark haired boy whenever on the hide from _the_ Hibari Kyoya.

"I-I don't think you should antagonize H-Hibari-san so much," Tsuna had stuttered to the boy.

"Eh?" Teddy tilted his head, smile in place. "Don't you think it's fun too, Tsuna-kun?" He had inquired casually but it lacked the usual hidden malice that Tsuna associated when his friend dealt with bullies.

"Hiiiee!" The brunette had squealed in dismay. "B-Being bitten to death, isn't exactly fun, Teddy." He chuckled nervously. His friend had asked him _nicely_ once to just call him Teddy since he grew up answering solely to that without any honorific. And when Tsuna had tried to ask the same of the other, Teddy just smiled at him, somehow much mellower than his other sinister smiles, and told him that he would always be 'Tsuna-kun'.

"Ah," The boy answered noncommittally and Tsuna just knew that he hadn't seen the end of it.

Teddy also helped him with schoolwork, listening to the brunette patiently as Tsuna shyly pointed out the things he hadn't understood in a lesson. He could still remember when he had first brought Teddy to his house and his mother had met his first friend, the woman had smiled so widely as she gushed about how 'Tsu-kun' finally had a friend. It was somewhat embarrassing but Tsuna couldn't help but smile at the beam his mother had adorned throughout dinner. Though, he remembered the awkward conversation (for him anyway) that occurred as Nana questioned his friend about basic things.

"So, where are your parents, Teddy-kun?" Nana had inquired with a bright smile, somehow, Teddy hadn't used his sadistic persuasions to convince Tsuna's mother into dropping the honorific. The brunette was just glad that his friend didn't decide to scare his mother while at it.

Teddy returned the smile amiably but Tsuna thought that it had become strained around the edges.

"My biological parents are dead," The boy had bluntly pointed out as Nana dropped her chopsticks in shock while Tsuna gaped and paled at the frankness. "But my godmother and her fiancé adopted me, so you can say that they're my parents." This time, Teddy's smile had softened. "Mom is working somewhere in France right now and I haven't seen dad for a while. I live in an apartment right now but don't worry, I'm fine by myself." The boy was quick to assure this time.

"Oh, I-I'm sorry for asking, Teddy-kun," Nana apologized in understanding. "You and Tsu-kun are alike! His papa is also working overseas for a construction company. He usually goes home in the holidays but he hasn't been here for almost two years." The woman's smile had dimmed but it didn't drop.

"Ara," Teddy's brows furrowed before the dark haired boy brightened. "Well, something Tsuna-kun and I can relate with then! But my dad's a sadistic man who likes waking me up in the morning by either shooting me or electrocuting me." Teddy shared with the utmost seriousness the brunette had ever heard in his friend.

"E-Eh?" Tsuna had sputtered, uncertain if his friend was joking or not.

"Oh, what funny friend you have here, Tsu-kun!" Nana had laughed in obliviousness and Tsuna didn't have the heart to tell her that Teddy rarely lied.

During weekends, Teddy would drag Tsuna to his apartment. The first time that Teddy did so, Tsuna could still remember begging his friend not to. He was honestly afraid if he would see some torture weapons hidden in there somewhere or some misfortunate soul's blood on the wall from whoever his friend managed to get his hands on. Surprisingly, it was just the typical place of a teenage boy–messy but liveable.

Teddy liked plants and he had several of them in his balcony. Teddy had commented that it was his mom who had taught him in gardening. But he and Tsuna shared the same enthusiasm when it came to videogames. Though, when asked about food, Teddy had sheepishly admitted that it was either take-outs or instant ramen since he wasn't a cook like his mother. So Tsuna had demanded through stutters that his friend at least have his dinner with him and his mother.

But Tsuna was just grateful that Teddy Lupin was his friend. He didn't want to be on the receiving end of those conniving smiles. He had seen the devastating effects it had on other people and didn't want to experience the same. His grades at least were on passing marks but still embarrassingly low, he still had two left feet when it came to sports, and people still avoided him like the plague, partly because they still dubbed him as 'no-good', though, he just had to wonder how much it had to do with Teddy's intimidating persona. Some brave souls had even asked him in awe (and partly as if he was insane) how he could stand around the 'evil incarnate' that was Teddy Lupin.

Tsuna honestly didn't know the answer to that since Teddy was just _there_ and his friend never really sought to harm him. In fact, it was the most that he could ask for before he came to middle school and that had been enough.

When Teddy first introduced him to magic, Tsuna could hardly believe it. He remembered fainting at the sight when the dark haired boy brought out his wand and cleaned up the apartment with several swishes and flicks. He had accepted it, of course, and Teddy had been a lot happy after that (Tsuna could mainly tell by the way Teddy had cheerfully tortured several second years into tears). It had been really helpful to Tsuna too since it made things convenient. Like drying clothes, washing the dishes in the apartment, 'transfiguring' materials, or even to just entertain themselves.

Then there was the issue of Teddy being a 'metamorphmagus'. Someone who had the ability to change their appearances at will. Teddy couldn't do a full transformation yet but he had shown Tsuna how he could change hair colors, hair styles, and even eye-colors. Teddy had even tried to imitate Hibari's dark hair and style, and blue-gray eyes. Though, even with the difference in facial structures, Tsuna almost thought that he looked the real thing.

It had been already three months into the school term and Tsuna would freely admit that it had been the most fun he had had since he was a kid. Teddy might be a sadistic hellion, a mellower version of Hibari, but he was Tsuna's friend.

He recalled the time when a persistent upperclassman, Hiroshi Nadeki, had tried to corner Teddy with his lackeys just to put him in his place. He and Tsuna had been on their way to their usual spot behind the school gym when the older boys had approached. Teddy was still smiling, eyes closed, and peering curiously at the angry expressions of the third years. Tsuna sometimes pondered on how Teddy could see through the closed eyelids.

"You have some nerve, brat," Hiroshi had growled and Tsuna couldn't decide if he should be scared of the older boy or be scared for him since Teddy was ruthless.

"Of course," Teddy's smile widened. "Why, shouldn't I?" He had asked innocuously, tilting his head.

"Che, acting tough doesn't do you any good," The older boy sneered at them with disdain before his dark eyes shifted to Tsuna who squeaked and shifted closer to Teddy. "Especially if you have Dame-Tsuna hanging around you."

The brunette flinched at the nickname and noticed that his friend's dark hair had gained an unhealthy dark red tint.

"Ara?" Teddy momentarily opened his eyes to send a piercing amber-eyed stare to the older boys who cringed. "Did I hear that correctly? I could've sworn you just called Tsuna-kun something unsavoury." The brunette could clearly see the familiar sinister edges in Teddy's smile and shuddered. His dark haired friend closed his eyes again as if he hadn't just casually threatened their upperclassmen.

"So what of it?" One of the lackeys braved on.

"Did you know? My mom is a great cook," Teddy adopted a very innocent expression. "She uses this butcher knife in chopping _body parts_ efficiently. And she taught me very well, you know?" He nonchalantly stated as he took a step forward while the pale older boys took a step backward.

"T-That's bunch of shit!" Hiroshi screamed angrily, trying to mask his fear.

Tsuna looked away, even now, he still couldn't get used to Teddy's psychological methods.

"Of course," Teddy nodded agreeably. "Though, the hundreds of garbage bags in our backyard say otherwise." Tsuna knew that Teddy was really bullshitting his way out of this one, because he could just imagine how tempted the other boy was into saying 'body bags' instead. Sometimes, he wondered just how disturbed Teddy was as a boy.

"Y-You–!" Hiroshi tried to say something but somehow, Teddy had brought out a knife.

Before the dark haired boy could even enjoy some more torturing, the older boys had already made a run for it. The knife transformed back into a watch and Tsuna trembled momentarily. For a moment, he had thought Teddy had been serious.

"I didn't even get to the good part," Teddy had sighed in disappointment.

"L-Let's just go for l-lunch," Tsuna chose to ignore the comment and refused to dwell on it any longer.

Tsuna had once questioned Teddy on why he chose someone like Tsuna to be a friend. He only remembered Teddy opening his eyes, a warm amber pair, and telling the brunette that everyone could use a friend. That and he told Tsuna that he was the only one who could stand Teddy so far and the dark haired boy trusted him. Tsuna never questioned Teddy again but he also trusted in his friend's judgment.

When Reborn finally came during the fifth month of his school term, Tsuna had been despairing that his mother had hired a baby to tutor him. He had planned to pour his heart and frustrations out to Teddy the next day but his friend had been strangely absent. But, he supposed that it was for the best since he didn't know what Teddy would think if he saw Tsuna running around in his boxers, confessing to Kyoko, and fighting Mochida-senpai as he did so. His mother had asked about Teddy's presence and Tsuna had told her about his friend's absence.

Then the _hitman_ had admitted that he was originally there to tutor Tsuna to be a mafia boss, specifically, to be the Vongola Decimo. He already hated his tutor, the infant always kicked him on the head, stole his dinner, woke him up via gunshots, and even booby-trapped his own room. And it had only been a day, not to mention, the humiliation he would have to face in school after that stunt in his boxers. Reborn was sadistic in terms of violence, so unlike Teddy's brand of sadism.

His mother had instructed him to bring a bento to Teddy's apartment for dinner, since she was worried that his friend could be sick. Tsuna had done so without protest since Teddy lived only three blocks away from their house.

Reborn had come with him since he wanted to meet one of his student's friends. The infant had said that it was reported that Dame-Tsuna didn't have any and it made the hitman curious. Tsuna didn't know whether to be unnerved that they have information on him or depressed that they even knew about that and his reputation.

Teddy had opened the door and looked particularly dishevelled than Tsuna ever remembered seeing.

"Tsuna-kun!" Teddy had beamed. "Is that for me?" His head was tilted towards the bento in Tsuna's hands.

"Y-Yes," He smiled at his friend. "Okaa-san made it for d-dinner,"

The dark haired boy's hair gained a light blue tint that indicated happiness (since his friend's moods sometimes depended on the colored tints of his dark hair) and was about to welcome Tsuna into his apartment when Reborn made his presence known.

"So, _this_ is where you've disappeared all this time, you ungrateful little brat," The infant growled menacingly.

Both of the boys looked down just to see Reborn glowering up at Teddy, the aura around him thickening into something suffocating and much sinister. Tsuna trembled as he shifted away from his tutor and looked at his friend, whose smile had become strained around the edges. Teddy took a step backward as Reborn took a step forward. This was the first time that the brunette had seen Teddy remotely nervous about anything.

"Hey dad," Teddy greeted as nonchalantly as he could. "Long time no see,"

Tsuna stared before fainting.

* * *

_Leave a review_.


End file.
